Not Currently Named
by Mack The Bringer Of Chaos
Summary: Well Read and Tell me should I continue or Just throw it away?


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any of these charcters. They belong to the rightful creators expect Mack and Shou.

_**Prologue**_

We see 4 figures running at speeds that should not be possible for normal humans. The rate which they are running at nearly reach 60 mph +. The first figure running up ahead toward the bridge is wearing his usually Blood-Red Chinese shirt and black kung fu pants. He has his raven-black hair in his usual pigtail and wearing a pair of black slippers. Also he is carrying a Katana at his side.

The second boy right behind him is wearing a Midnight Black shirt and midnight black pants. His hair is short so there is no way really to style it. His hair color is blood red. On his feet he wears combat boots. At his side is a Short sword.

The third boy next to the boy with the short sword is wearing a pale yellow shirt with dark green pants. His hair is short and raven black. He wears nike shoes which is picked up in some weird country called America. By his side is a huge broad sword. That thing looks like is weighs a ton.

The last boy wearing a navy blue shirt with a dragon spanning across the back of it. His pants wearing black and on the right pants leg had on it in big bold letters 'CHAOS' written there. Wearing black slippers on his feet and also have a Katana by his side.

Now you wonder why in the hell are they running so fast and from what. Well they are running from an army of demons chasing them.

Mack said in an angered kinda voice. 'Damn they gaining on us.'

Shou they guy with a blood red hair said. 'Stop complaining and run!.'

Ryoga said. 'No use worrying.'

Ranma replied. 'Yea once were pass the bridge we'll cut it down and they can't get us.'

Mack said grimly. 'Hope your right for your sake as well as ours.'

Ranma said. 'Hopefully.'

As they neared the bridge those demons up their on speed in intent to catch them. The bridge it self was a wooden bridge. It connect on cliff to the other cliff. It was suspended up in mid air. They were crossing the bridge Mack stop in the center of the bridge.

Ryoga shouted toward Mack. 'What the hell are you stopping for?'

Shou said not really caring. 'Let the idiot die.' But he doesn't really mean because over time he grown to care for Mack as a friend of course.

Ranma shouted angrily. 'What the hell is he crazy?' They all said this while still running farther ans farther away from mack.

Mack shouted confidently. 'Heh Don't worry I'll catch up later!'

Ranma said to his current two teammates. 'I'm going back.'

Shou said in the same tone. 'Don't when he says he'll catch up. He'll catch up.'

With that said they still kept running till the reached dry land on the wooden board anymore.

Mack looked forward now to see the hoard of demons coming.

Mack said to himself. 'This looks grim. Oh well.'

Mack used his signature move Zen Zhou and shot it forward. The bright reddish-whitish ball went forward and collied with the on coming demons causing a huge explosive. As soon as Mack unleash his technique he ran for his life knowing the bridge would collapse at any given second. As he ran for dear life he near the other side of the bridge and he saw his friends still waiting for him. He looked back and saw the bridge collapse like wildfire. This mad him run even faster.

They all waited patiently because ranma requested to them that they should wait. While waiting Ryoga got a little impatient and said. 'When is he coming.'

Shou said. 'Soon I suppose.'

Ranma said. Yes hopefully.'

With that being said they said a dot running toward the at high speeds.

Shou said nonchalantly. 'And that would be him now.'

They saw him got closer and saw behind him a bridge was collapsing.

Ryoga said. 'That would be something I would do destroy the bridge.'

Ranma agreeing wholeheartedly with Ryoga. 'Yep that something pigboy would do.'

Ryoga said meanly. 'Ranma!'

Ranma said quickly. 'Sorry sorry.'

Just then Mack jumped and landed in between the two and said, 'Did I miss anything?'

Just as Mack was about to lose all surface to run on he jumped. Luck was on his side and he landed in between the squabble between Ranma and Ryoga.

Mack said smugly. 'Did I miss anything?'

Shou replied in an emotionless voice. 'Not much.'

Authors Notes : Should I continue this?


End file.
